


Beyaz

by MelissaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBlack/pseuds/MelissaBlack
Summary: Beyaz güzeldir. Temizdir. Saftır. Masumdur. Bütün renklerin temeli beyazdır ve sen George Weasley. Sen benim beyazımsın, sadece seninle renklenir kalbim, ruhum, aklım, bedenim…





	1. Bölüm 1 - Sessiz Kız

**Author's Note:**

> Aklımda hep bir Weasley ikizleri hikayesi vardı. Fred'i hep Valerie için gördüğümden ve George Weasley sever olduğumdan bende bir hikaye yazayım diyordum. İyi güzel diyordum da birincisi devam eden iki hikayem var ikincisi final haftam geldi. Ve tabii benim sınav zamanı gelen ilham perilerim gene yanılmadılar ve bi iki gndr yanımdalar. Dün gece Algoritma sınav hazırlıklarını bırakıp başladım, şimdi de bitirdim.
> 
>  
> 
> He şunu söyleyeyim. Baya üzücü bir hikaye olacak benden söylemesi. İçim hüzünle dolu şu ara ondan sanırım :P Lütfen kısa da olsa yorum yapın düşüncelerinizi merak ediyorum. İyi okumalar :))

Genç kız boynunu sıkan eli çekmeye çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. Sessiz bir hıçkırıkla yeniden denedi ama boğazını kavrayan çelik gibi kola işlemedi.

“Uslu dur Bulanık!” kumral saçlı kız iç çekti ve gözünden bir damla yaş aktı.

“Barty.” Dumbledore hala daha sakindi. “Eliza’yı bırakmanı istiyorum. Buna daha ne kadar devam edeceksin?” genç Barty Crouch deli gözleriyle Dumbledore’a baktı ve güldü.

“Sevgili Miss Kalkanım dayandığı yere kadar! Azkaban’a gitmeyeceğim!” Eliza’nın yeniden boynunu sıkarken kız bir an soluksuz kaldı ve etrafındaki beyaz haleler dalgalandı. Genç Crouch  tısladı. “Kalkanı indirme! Toparla kendini. HEMEN!”

Eliza gücünün son kırıntılarındaydı. Daha önce kalkanını hiç bu kadar kullanmamıştı ve bu onu yoruyordu. Boynunu sıkan kol ve beline yaslanmış asanın da ona pek yardımı dokunmuyordu. Korkuyordu ve korktuğu her an yarattığı kalkanı güç kaybediyordu. Bu da onu her türlü ölüme sürüklüyordu.

“O zaman çok zamanın kalmadı!” McGonagall korku ve öfkenin yansıdığı gözleriyle ikiliyi izleyerek. Crouch yeniden tıslarken Eliza’nın boynunu sıktı. Eliza bir kez daha nefes kesilmesi yaşarken debelendi. Harry Potter ileri atılmaya kalkıştı ama onu tutan kişi McGonagall oldu. “Olduğun yerde kal Potter. Albus bir çaresine bakacaktır.” İkisi de Dumbledore’a döndü.

“Bu kalkan varken hiç biriniz bir şey yapamazsınız.” Barty Crouch koca bir kahkaha attı. “Şimdi kapının önünden çekilin. Hogwarts’tan çıkacağız. Çıktık mı kapının orada sevgili bulağınızı bırakacağım.”

“Çok akıllısınız Mr Crocuh.” Odadaki herkes –Dumbledore hariç herkes- kapıya döndü. Severus Snape her zaman ki soğuk ve siyahvari haliyle kapıdan içeri girdi. “Seherbazlar birazdan burada olacaklar. İnanın Bakan Bey affedilmezleri kullanmalarına karşı çıkmayacaktır.” Genç çocuk korkuyla titredi. Kızı tutan eli gevşerken kız hızla nefes aldı.

“Yalan! Kal-kalkana işlemezler!”

“Bu soruyu Mis Bloomwood yanıtlayabilir.” Dumbledore artık asasına uzanmıştı. Olaylar tam tahmin ettiği gibiydi.

“Affedilmezleri denemedik. Ama –derin bir nefes daha aldı- ama öldüren lanet işe yaracaktır. Benim kalkanım” kız sustu ve zorla yutkundu boğazı acıyordu. “Benim kalkanım zihinsel.” Barty Crouch hızla nefes aldı ve asasını daha sıkı kavradı. Bu olmayacaktı. Affedilmezleri uygulayamazdılar. Ve kaçacaktı. Yanındaki bulanık ölecekse ölsün ama o ölmeyecekti. Korku tüm bedenini ele geçirirken bir anlık sendeledi. Eliza bundan faydalanıp kalkanını çekti ve hızla onu itti. Odadaki üç profesörde aynı anda sersemletme büyüsü ile çocuğu etkisiz hale getirdiler.

Eliza mavi gözlerinde korkuyla yerde oturuyordu. Hayatında ölümü ikinci kez bu kadar kendine yakın hissetmişti ve bunun son olmasını diledi.

\---

“Miss Bloomwood iyi misiniz?” Eliza bakışlarını elindeki bardaktan ayırmadan başını salladı. Titrek bir nefes koy vererek kendini toparlamaya çalıştı.

“İyiyim Profesör, gerçekten.” Dumbledore bir süre onu izledikten sonra gülümsedi.

“Güçlü bir kızsınız.” Eliza’da gülümsedi. Bu iltifat ona iyi gelmişti doğrusu. Elindeki bardağı masaya bıraktı.

“Olmak zorundayım. Bu hayatta güçsüz herkes eziliyor.” Gözlerini kısa bir an için kapattı. Açtığında kendi göz renginin daha açığına sahip Dumbledore'un meraklı bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

“Güç her şey değildir ama Eliza. Bunu aklından çıkarma. Güçten daha kuvvetli bir ilaç, bir bağ vardır.” Eliza’nın dudakları alayla kıvrıldı. “Neymiş o Profesör?”

Dumbledore beklediği soru karşısında gülümsedi. “Sevgi Eliza. Sevgi.” Kız tekrar gülümsedi.

“Benim bilmediğim bir şey yani?”

Dumbledore buna cevap vermedi ve ona başka bir şey söyledi. “Ailene mektup yazmamız gerek.” Kız korkuyla olduğu yerde sıçradı.

“Yo. Hayır. Bunu yapmayın. Profesör lütfen!” ayağa kalkmış ne yapacağını bilemeden odada dolandı. Hızla başını salladı.

“Aileniz bunu bilmek zorunda ve gelip sizi alabilirler. Biraz erken tatile çıkmanız sorun değil.” Eliza dalgalı saçlarını savurarak olduğu yerde döndü ve kendi mavilerini müdürün gözlerine dikti. Dumbledore oradaki yakarışı, çaresizliği fark ettiğinde bu yaz onunla ilgilenmesi gerektiğini aklına not etti.

“Bırakın erken tatili beni temelli tatile yollarlar! Anlamıyorsunuz. Zaten bir şey bekliyorlar. İyi yada kötü beni okuldan almak için. Hayır Profesör. Onlara bir şey bildirmeyin.”

Yaşlı adam iç çekti. “Tamam Miss Bloomwood. Öyle olsun. Şimdi odanıza gidip dinlenin lütfen. Herkes için yorucu bir gündü.” Eliza kibarlıkla başını eğdi ve fırtına gibi odadan çıktı.

\---

“Eliza.” Hızla sese döndü kız. Hermione Granger’ın gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaşınca o da kendini gülümseye zorladı. Başarılı olduğunu umarak arkadaşının yanına yöneldi.

“Selam Hermione.”

“Selam.” Hermione çekingence gülümsedi. “İyisin değil mi?” Eliza iç geçirdi ve başını salladı. Tam konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki Hermione’nin iki üç sıra ötesindeki kompartımandan yayılan ışıkları gördü. Hermione de gürültü sesiyle hızla döndü. İki kız birbirine bakıp sese doğru yöneldiler.

Kapının önündeki Crabble, Goyle ve Malfoy hiç iç açıcı olmayan bir şekilde yatıyorlardı. Eliza kaşlarını çatarken Hermione bıkkınlık ile iç geçirdi. Kompartımandan başını uzattı. “Harikasınız gerçekten.” Eliza onun her zaman ki azarlama ses tonunu bekliyordu ama o gayet neşeliydi.

“Teşekkürler Granger. Yardımcı olayım.” Fred Weasley neşeyle elini Hermione’ye uzattı. Hermione kızarırken güldü ve Fred’in elini tutup yüzünde iğrenç dokunaçlarla yatan Crabbe’in üstüne basarak içeri girdi. Girdikten sonra dönüp Eliza’ya gülümsedi. “Hadi Eliza gel.” Eliza tereddütlüydü.

Harrylerle sınıf arkadaşıydı ama çok konuştuğu kimse yoktu. Neville ve Hermione dışında. Hayalet gibi bir okul hayatı sürerdi. Oraya girip onları rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. Ama bir yandan da biraz gülmeye yada farklı bir ortamda olmaya ihtiyacı vardı. “Sağol Hermione ama rahatsız etmeyeyim.”

“Saçmalama Eliza.” Hermione hayal kırıklığı ile ona bakıyordu.

“Herm haklı Eliza hadi gel. Hem sana teşekkür borcum var.” Harry asasını cebine koyarken gülümsedi. Eliza’nın yanakları pembeleşti ama hala adım atmaya niyeti yoktu.

“Yardımcı olabilir miyim hanımefendi?” George abartılı bir reverans yaptıktan sonra elini ona uzattı. Eliza gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra karşısında ki çocuğa baktı. George’un gözleri ışıl ışıldı. Bir muziplik ile parlayan yeşil gözleri insanı içine çeker gibiydi. Muziplik... Eliza o muzipliğin dalga maksatlı değil arkadaş edinmek için kullandığını fark ettiğinde o da gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Titreyen ve soğuk elini George’un eline bıraktı.

Sıcak ve güçlü dokunuş içinde bir şeyleri hareketlendirirken dudağını ısırdı. Yerdekilerinin üstüne basmamaya dikkat ederek içeri girdiğinde Fred, Ron ve Harry, Slytherin üçlüsünü gerek tekmeleyerek gerek yuvarlayarak dışarı attılar.

Eliza kendini Hermione’nin yanındaki yere attı. O oturur oturmaz tüm gözler ona dönmüştü. Ron bir şey demek için ağzını açarken hızla elini kaldırdı. “Lütfen iyi olup olmadığımı sormayın. İyiyim. Hala hayattayım.” İç geçirdi. Onun bu lafına Harry güldü.

“Teşekkürler Eliza. Odaya tam vaktinde geldin.” Eliza yeniden kızarırken elleri ile meşgul olmaya başladı.

“O adamı ilk gördüğümde bir şey olduğunu anlamıştım.” Başını kaldırıp sağ kalan çocuğun zümrüt gözlerine baktı. “İyiliğim dokunduysa çok mutlu oldum.”

“Fazlasıyla dokundu emin ol.” Ron elindeki çikolatalı kurbağayı ona uzatırken Eliza gülümsedi. Sessiz bir teşekkürler aldı.

“Şey Eliza. Aslında...” herkesin bakışları Fred’e döndü. O ise eli ensesinde çekingen şekilde gülümsüyordu. “Yanlış anlama ama. Seni _ciddi_ anlamda ilk kez fark ettik.” Eliza güldü. Buna şaşırmamıştı.

“Sessiz birisiyimdir.”

“Fazlasıyla.” Diyen ise George olmuştu bu sefer. Fred ikizine güldü ve devam etti. “Şu kalkan... Garip aslında. Bilmem bu bile seni göstermeliydi.”

Eliza çikolatadan bir ısırık aldı ve ağır ağır çiğnedi. Bu sırada kimse konuşmamıştı. Yuttuktan sonra Weasley ikizine baktı ve omuz silkti. “Dedim ya sessiz biriyim diye.” İkizler güldü.

“Eliza kalkanı bize göstersene.”

“Ron!”

“Ne var merak ettim?” Hermione ona kızmak için ağzını açtığında Eliza kolunu tuttu. “Bırak Hermione kötü bir şey yok.” Hermione yenilgiyi kabul etti ama Ron’a bakış atmayı ihmal etmedi. Eliza derin bir nefes alıp konsantre oldu ve kalkanını hissetti.

Gerçek anlamda hissetti. O onun bir parçasıydı. Gözlerinin önünde yayılan beyaz baloncukla gülümserken herkes nefesini tutmuştu. Eliza onların bu haline daha da büyük gülümsedi ve sonra kalkanını kaldırdı.

“Vay canına!” ikizlerin senkronize olmuş sesi ile biraz utanmıştı doğrusu. Gülümsemesini silmeden onlara bakmaya devam etti.

“İlginç bir yetenek.”

“Ve süper!” Hermione artık dayanamayıp kahkaha atarken Eliza ona özendiğini hissetti. Ne kadar olmuştu kim bilir kahkaha atmayalı... Düşüncelerini kovalayarak sohbete odaklanmaya çalıştı.

\---

Eliza elinde sandığı ile koridorda öylece dikiliyordu. Hermione ve diğerlerinin ona yaklaşan sesi bile onu hareket etmeye teşvik etmiyordu. Bu trenden inip _evim_ dediği lanet yere gittiğinde işler gene berbat bir hal alacaktı.

“Eliza hadi inmiyor musun?” Hermione ve Ron ona bakıyorlardı. Eliza sandığını çekeleyerek kapıya ilerledi. Hermione ve Ron gene kavga ederek aşağı inmişlerdi bile. Eliza bu hallerine gülümsedi ama gülüşü çabuk silindi.

“Yardım edelim mi Eliza?” Weasley ikizlerinin sesi ile başını kaldırdı.

“Olur. Teşekkürler.” Dedi sessizce. İkizler sandığı indirdikten sonra Harry’de önce onun geçmesi için yol verdi. Eliza aynı sessizlikle bir teşekkür mırıldandı ve trenden aşağı indi. Sandığını tutup yeniden çekmeye hazırlandığında peronun en ucundaki abisini fark etti. Azıcık olan rengi şimdi tamamen gitmişti.

Kendine güç vermek için çabalarken yakındaki seslerle kendine geldi. “Eliza ne diyeceğim.” Hermione hızla ona sarıldı ve geri çekildi. Yüzünde memnun bir gülümseme vardı. “Tatilde bol bol buluşalım mı? Hatta ilki önümüzde ki hafta olabilir. Eh evlerimizde yakın sayılır değil mi?”

Eliza saçını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken çekingence gülümsedi ve başını salladı. “Bu iyi olur Hermione.”

Hermione sevinçle elini tuttu. “O zaman mektuplaşırız ha?” Eliza’da aynı sevinçle başını salladı ve tekrar sarıldılar. Abisinin sabırsız bakışlarını görünce geri çekildi ve Hermione ile Weasley’lere el salladı. Vakit kaybetmeden abisinin yanına gitti. “Merhaba abi.”

“Selam cadı.” Cadı kelimesindeki iğrençlik tonu Eliza’yı yüzünü buruşturmaya teşvik etse de yapmadı. Abisine gülümsedi ama onun yaptığı ise sıkıca kızın kolunu tutmak ve çekiştirmek olmuştu.

“Bu kim böyle?” Harry sinirle onların olduğu yere bakıyordu. Hermione titrek bir sesle konuştu. “Sanırım abisi. Bana bir ara bahsetmişti.”

“Abilerim bana asla böyle davranmaz.” Ginny annesine yeniden sarılırken iç geçirdi.

“Asla.” Dedi ikizler ve sert bakışlarla ikilinin yok olduğu yere baktılar.

“Belki tartışmışlardır Ginny, canım. Aile içi şeyler olabilir.”

“Anne.” Dedi Ron bıkkınlıkla. “Eliza konuşmuyor ki tartışsınlar. Kız sana iki laf ederse kendini şanslı say.”

Herkes hızla başını sallarken Mrs Weasley iç geçirdi ve sanki hala oradaymış gibi olan Eliza ve abisinin olduğu yere baktı. “İnsanların neler yaşadığını bilemeyiz çocuklar...”

Haklıydı. İnsanların neler yaşadığı bilemezlerdi. Kimse, Eliza’nın her tatilde cehennem gibi bir evde kaldığını bilmiyordu. Öz ailesi tarafından itilip kakıldığını. Abisi tarafında işkenceye kadar uzanan türlü şeyler gördüğünü, konuşmasının yasak olduğunu, okulu için tek kelime edemediğini, bir cadı olmasının suç olduğu düşünüp ona hakaretler eden bir ailede yaşadığını bilmiyordular. Böyle bir hayata sahip olduğu için kalkan gücünün onda belirdiğini de bilmiyordular. Bilemezlerdi de... Eliza Carmen Bloomwood sessiz sakin ve her şeyi kendi iç dünyasında yaşayan bir kızdı. Kendi kendini korumaya çabalayan, ayakta kalmak için uğraşan, güçlü olmayı öğrenen ve öğrenmeye devam eden bir kızdı.

 

Hayat ona acımasız davranmıştı. Ama o her şeye rağmen hala saf, temiz ve beyazdı... Beyaz kalmaya da devam edecekti...


	2. Bölüm 2 - Kayıp

**Hermione**

Aklım Eliza’da gözlerim ise elimdeki kağıtta ilerliyordum.

İlk mektuplaşmamızdan sonra daha cevap alamadım. Kaç baykuş yolladıysam boş döndüler. Belki dedim uygun değil. Ailesinin sorunlu olduğunu biliyorum. Yüzüm istemsizce buruştu. Eliza’nın zar zor o eve gittiğini biliyorum. Umarım daha tatilin ilk haftasından onunla uğraşmaya başlamamışlardır. Hayır anlayamıyorum. Kızları bir cadıysa ne olmuş ki? Benim ailem ilk duyduklarında şaşırmış ama çok sevinmişlerdi. Bu bir ödüldü... Zavallı Eliza...

Derin bir nefes alıp önümde ki tahta kapıyı tıklattım. Biraz bekledim ama açan yoktu. Yeniden ve daha sert bir şekilde tekrar çaldım. Bu sefer oldu. Kapı hızla açıldığında Eliza’yla alakası olmayan bir kadın soğuk bakışlarla bana bakıyordu.

“Merhaba Mrs Bloomwood.” Kibar sesime gülümseyen yüzüm eşlik etti. “Ben Hermione Granger. Eliza’nın sınıf arkadaşıyım.” Son cümlemle birlikte kadındaki değişim gözle görülür biçimdeydi. Siyah gözleri kısıldı, çenesini yukarı kaldırdı. Tepkisiyle birlikte sinir kat sayım artsa da sakin kaldım. Gülümsememi silmeden konuştum. “Bugün buluşacaktık ama bana geri dönmedi. Evde mi kendisi?”

Mrs Bloomwood alayla bir gülümseme ile beni izliyordu. Bir genç kız daha doğrusu bir serseri havası vardı yüzünde. Kapının pervazına yaslandı ve bir hıh sesi çıkardı. “Evde değil.”

“Buluşma yerine gitti o zaman?”

“Hayır.” Merlin! Kerpetenle laf alıyorum kadının ağzından! Gözlerimi kapattım ve sakinlik için uğraştım.

“Nerede peki?”

“Bilmiyoruz.” Gözlerim hızla açılırken kadın tepkimle sırıttı. “Üç gün önce evden kaçtı küçük hanım.” Neden acaba?? Demek geçti içimden. Ama demedim. Bu kadınla muhatap olduğum her dakika daha da çok sinirleniyordum. Bu nasıl anne??

“Polis-” homurdanarak sözümü kesti. “Ne polisi küçük hanım?? Eliza elbet buraya dönecek. _Gidecek yeri yok._ Size iyi günler!” PAT. Kapıyı suratıma kapattı. Seni garkenez suratlı pislik!

Şimdi ne yapacaktım? Bu akşam Weasleylere gidecektim daha doğrusu başka bir yere. Ron’un da benim gibi bir şey bildiği yoktu. Ama Eliza? O kayıpken ben tatil falan yapamazdım. Eve dönüp düşünmem gerek ve Eliza’dan haber beklemem gerek. Ah Eliza...

 

\---

 

“Ben bakarııım.” Annem ve babama seslenerek odamdan fırladım ve koşar adımlarla kapıya gittim. Hızla kapıyı açtığımda Fred ve George her zaman ki sırıtan ifadeleri ile bana bakıyordu.

“Selam Granger.”

“Selam Fred, Selam George.” Kapıyı daha da açtım. “İçeri gelsenize.” İkizler içeri girerlerken annem geldi.

“Hoş geldiniz çocuklar. Nasılsınız?” gülümseyerek elini uzattı. Çocuklar kibarlıkla ellerini sıktılar ve her zaman ki gibi bir ağızdan konuştular.

“Teşekkürler Mrs Granger.”

“Oturmaz mısınız?”

Hayır oturamayız. Çocuklara derhal Eliza’yı anlatmam gerekiyordu. Hemen çözüm yolu bulmalıydık. “Anne.” Dedim telaşla. Ben ve telaşa alışık olmayan annem ve ikizler şaşkınca bana baktılar. “Bence oturmasınlar. Yolumuz uzun.” Yüzüme bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. Annem tereddüt etti.

“Şey canım biraz dinlenseydiler?” ikizlere yardım istercesine baktım. Sorun olduğunu anlamışlardı.

“Tekrar teşekkürler Mrs Granger.” Dedi George ve sonra Fred devam etti.

“Ama Hermione haklı yolumuz uzun. Hadi Hermione bavulunu alda gidelim.” Hızla başımı sallayıp odama koştum.

Ceketimi üstüme geçirirken asamı arka cebime koyup ağır bavulumu çekeleyerek kapının yanına getirdim. Bavulumu bırakır bırakmaz adımlarımı sakin tutma çabası ile çalışma odasına yöneldim. Kapıyı tıklatıp içeri girerken babam bana gülümsedi. “Hermione.” Bende gülümsemesine karşılık verdim ve yanına ilerledim.

“Gitme zamanı baba.” İç geçirdi ama bir şey demedi. Bu konuyu konuşmuştuk. Bu yaz onlarla çok vakit geçiremeyecektim. Babam ayağa kalkıp beni kucaklarken bende kollarımı boğazına doladım. Küçüklükten beri aşina olduğum kokusu ve güven hissi beni sararken gülümsemeden edemedim. O benim ilk aşkımdı. Geri çekildiğimde babam saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Dikkatli ol olur mu? Mektuplarını bekliyoruz.” Hızla başımı salladım ve tekrar hızlı bir şekilde onu kucakladım.

“Görüşürüz baba.” Odanın kapısına geldiğimde geri dönüp gülümsedim ve el salladım. Koridora geri döndüğümde annem sessizce beni bekliyordu. Endişeliydi her zaman ki gibi. Ama bunu gizlemeyi de başarıyordu. Büyücülük dünyasının zor günlerinde olduğunun farkındaydı. O çok zekiydi. Endişesini gidermek için gülümsememi büyüttüm ve hızla boynuna sarıldım.

Annem sarılmamla yalpalarken sessizce güldü. “Hey yavaş ol Herm.” Sonra iç geçirdi ve saçlarımı okşadı. “Dikkatli ol olur mu canım?” geri çekildim ve gözlerimin kopyası olan gözlere baktım.

“Merak etme anne.” Yanağımı okşadı ve o da babam gibi saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurdu.

İkizler kapının önünde bekliyordu ama bavulum yoktu. Sanırım çoktan onu yollamışlardı. Bende yanlarına geçtim. Annem gülümserken ona el salladım ve merdivenlerden inip apartman kapısının önüne geldik.

“Evet Granger şu telaşını söyle bakalım?” ikizlerin eş zamanlı konuşmasına henüz alışamamıştım. İç geçirdim.

“Eliza evden kaçmış.” Fred bir küfür savurdu.

“Öyle bir abisi varken çok normal.”

“Kesinlikle kardeşim.”

“Ya tamam abisi falan berbatta.” Derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kaçırdım. “Ailesinin de altta kalır yanı yok.”

İkisi de her zaman aynı anda konuşmaları gibi aynı anda hareket ettiler. Kaşları yukarı kalkarken bu başka zaman gülümsememe neden olabilirdi ama şimdi değil. “Annesiyle konuştum polise bile başvurmamışlar.” Bu sefer ikisi aynı anda küfrettiler lakin küfürleri farklıydı.

“Ne kadar olmuş?”

“Üç gün.” Dedim ve apartmana göz attım. “Hadi gidelim artık her şeyi size anlatacağım.”

“Tamamdır.” Fred’de  etrafa göz attı ve kolunu bana uzattı. Onların yaşlarını doldurduğunu unutmuşum. Gülümsedim ve kolunu tuttum. Cisimlenirken içimi dolduran kıpırtılar ile nefesimi tuttum.

 

\---

 

Kovuk’u beklerken kendimi bambaşka bir yerde bulmuştum. Elbette bunu biliyordum ama burasının bir _yoldaşlık_ olacağı aklımdan geçmezdi. Detayları akşama Ginny’den öğrenebilirdim ama ilk işim Eliza’ydı.

Mutfakta oturmuştuk ve herkes beni izliyordu. Yoldaşlık üyelerinin büyük bir kısmı da buradaydı. İşte bu iyiydi. Bize yardımcı olabilirlerdi. Derin bir nefes aldım.

“Eliza. Sorun Eliza.”

Lupin’in kaşı havaya kalktı. “Kalkan yapan kız değil miydi o?”

“Hı hı.” Dedim hızla.

“Kalkan?” dedi Sirius Remus’un yanındaki sandalyesinden ileriye eğilerek.

“Asa olmadan kalkan yapabiliyor.” Dedi Remus öğretmen edasıyla. Sirius ıslık çaldı. “Doğal bir yeteneği var.”

“Bence sonradan olan bir yetenek. O ev bir cehennem.” Mrs Weasley ve Ginny’nin şaşkın bakışlarını görmezden geldim ve bugün ki minik karşılamayı anlatmaya başladım. “Eliza ile bugün buluşacaktık. İlk mektuptan sonra haber alamadım. Bende evine gittim.” Yüzümün asılmasına engel olamadım. “Annesi açtı kapıyı. Eliza’yı sordum, evde olmadığını söyledi. Bende buluşmaya yerine gidip gitmediğini sorduğumda ise bir bilgisi olmadığını söyledi.”

Mrs Weasley'nin “Bu ne biçim anne.” Diye mırıldandığını duydum.

“Kadının ağzından zorla laf aldım ama Eliza’nın üç gün önce evden kaçtığını öğrendim.

“Şaşırmadım.” Dedi Ron sakince. Sert bakışlarımı üstüne diktiğimde kızardı. “Hadi ama Hermione. O gün abisini gördük. Annesinin kayıtsız olduğu da belli. Eliza’nın evden kaçması çok normal değil mi?”

“Ron haklı.” Bakışlarım Ginny’i buldu.

“Haklı evet ama bu onun kayıp olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.” Dedim somurtarak.

“Hermione.” Dedi Sirius sakin bir sesle. Bakışlarım ona döndüğünce gri gözleri kayıtsızca beni izliyordu. “Gidecek bir yeri yokmuş. Evine geri dönecektir.” Başımı salladım. O eve dönemezdi. O cehenneme dönemezdi.

“Olmaz Sirius! Buna izin veremem. Aklını kaçıracak yoksa.”

“Peki o zaman Hermione ne yapmayı planladığını bize söyler misin?” Gözlerimi kısıp elmalı turta yiyen Ron’a baktım. Sersem.

“Onu arayacağım.”

Bu sefer adım Profesör Lupin’in dudaklarından döküldü. “Hermione. Bu biraz-” mutfağın ortasında beliren gümüşi bir Anka kuşu ile sözü kesildi. Ron korku ile sandalyesinden düşerken Ginny minik bir çığlık attı.

_“Miss Bloomwood’un yoldaşlığa gelmesini hepimiz canı gönülden istiyoruz.”_ Profesör Dumbledore’un sesi ile konuşan patronusun ağzından her kelimenin dökülmesi ile gülümsemem büyüyordu. _“Miss Granger onu aramaya yanında yetişkin bir büyücüyle gidebilir. Ve evet sanırım işe Diagon yolundan başlamak gerek. Çatlak Kazana gelmeye çalışacağını düşünüyorum. Hepinize iyi günler dilerim.”_

“Yetişkin büyücülerle mi?” Fred ve George sırıttı.

“Hayır!” diye kesin sesiyle belirtti Mrs Weasley. “Anne o zaman kim gelecek? Sirius çıkamaz –Sirius’un yüzü düşerken Ron mahcupça gülümsedi- Sen ev ile ilgileniyorsun.”

“Yoldaşlıkta ki çoğu kişi meşgul.” Dedi Lupin sıkkın bir sesle. Haklıydı. Yoldaşlık fazlasıyla yoğundu. Peki ne olacak? Eliza’yı muggle dünyasında öyle savunmasız bırakmayız. İçimi dolduran ağlama isteğini gözden gelsem de pek başarılı olamadım.

Yaşlarım yavaşça yanaklarımı süslemeye başladığında aklım deli gibi çalışıyordu. Bir yolu olmalıydı. Bir şekilde onu bulmalıydık ve- “Tamam tamam.” Mrs Weasley dolu dolu gözleriyle bana bakıp gülümsedi. “Her ne kadar şu ikisine güvenmesem de –ikizleri işaret etti- gidip Eliza’yı bulun.” Bir sevinç çığlığı ile birlikte Mrs Weasley’e sarıldım.

 

\---

 

Ron uykulu uykulu kapının önüne geldiğinde onaylamayan şekilde ona baksam da beni görmezden geldi ve esnedi. Sersem. Hafifçe öksürdüm ama Ron kapıya yaslanmış gözlerini kapatmıştı. Ah! Ron’un iki vazgeçilmezi. Yemek ve uyku! Ellerimi bir öğretmen edasıyla bağladım ve arkamı ona döndüm.

“Eee Granger. Nereye gidiyoruz?” Fred’in uzattığı koluna girdim. “Londra Fred. Çatlak Kazan.”

“Elbette küçük hanım.” Neşeyle gülümsedi ve cisimlendi. İçim çekilirken dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Midemin alt üst olduğunu hissediyordum ve bu da beni kusmaya teşvik ediyordu. Ama hayır. Kusamam. Bu rezillik olur. “Geldik Herm.” Gözlerimi açtığımda kendimi Çatlak Kazan’ın tozlu tabelasına bakarken buldum.

“Çift olarak gidelim ve buranın etrafını arayalım.” Sonra bir an durdum. Muggle dünyasını bilmiyorlar. Üçü de. Ben birisiyle gitsem bile, diğer ikisi ne yapardı ki? Of. Bunu düşünmemiştim işte. Kaşlarım çatılırken karşımdaki üç kızıla tek tek baktım. “Aslında ayrılmasak mı?”

İkizler aynı anda göz devirdiler ve aynı anda konuşmaya başladılar. Bunu nasıl başarıyorlar? “Kuruntu yapma Granger. Halledebiliriz.” Şüpheli bir durum. Yani onları muggle dünyasına yanlarında aklı başında biri olmadan salmak... İç geçirdim. Her dakikamız önemliydi.

“İyi tamam.” İkizler zaferle gülümsedi. “Fred sen Ron ile şu taraftan git.” Yolun karşısını gösterdim.

“Ya Hermione. Ben niye seninle gelemiyorum?”

“Sen sus bastıbacak.” Fred bana cevap hakkı tanımadan Ron’un koluna yapışıp onu yolun karşısına sürükledi. Yeniden iç geçirdim ve George’a döndüm. “Bizde diğer yöne gidelim.”

“Olur.” George ellerini cebine sokup yürümeye başladı bende peşinden. Umarım onu bulabiliriz umarım.

 

\---

 

İkinci gündü. Dün elimiz boş dönmüştük. Ne bir iz vardı yada ipucu. Eliza’nın buraya geldiğine dair tek bir şey yoktu. Ya gelemezse diye düşünüyordum. Çatlak Kazan’a yol çoktu. Ya gelemezse. Çatlak Kazan’ın tabelasından gözlerimi çektim ve beni izleyen üç kızıla baktım. Bir şeyler söylememi bekliyorlardı. George ve Fred hala umutluydu ama benim daha ilk günden bütün ümitlerim gitmişti. Eliza’yı bulmak zor olacak gibiydi.

“Gene aynı şekilde çiftlere ayrılıyoruz. Ve-”

“Hermione!” adımı duymamla hızla başımı çevirdim. Çatlak Kazan’ın kapısında duran Eliza dolu dolu gözler ve gülümsemeyle bana bakıyordu.

“Eliza!” hızla ona sarıldım. O incecik çıt kırıldım gibi duran kız sarılmamla ürperdi ama aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. Kendimi geri çektim ve Eliza’nın mavi gözlerine baktım. “Çok şükür.” Yarım ağız gülümsedi.

Onu inceleme fırsatı buldum. Boğazında bir fular vardı. Kıyafetine hiç uymayan lila bir fulardı. Ve altındaki morlukları gizleyemiyordu. Kaşlarım çatılırken gözlerimi yüzüne odakladım. Dudağının kenarındaki yara düşüncelerimi doğrular nitelikteydi. Kahretsin. “Bu-” Eliza beni konuşturmadı ve Weasleylere döndü.

“Selam çocuklar.” Mahcup gülümsemesi onun mutluluğunu yansıtıyordu. “Beni almaya gelmeniz çok güzel.”

“Her zaman Eliza.” Ron gülümsedi, Eliza’da aynı şekilde karşılık verdi.

“Ne zaman geldin?”

“Bu sabah.” Diyerek George’u yanıtladı Eliza ve yeniden bana döndü. “Tom beni aradığınızı söyledi.” Kafamı salladım.

“Evet dün gelmiştik.”

“Hanımlar.” Fred’e döndük. “Bizde olanları merak ediyoruz. Ama eve gitsek ve-”

“Sıcak birer çikolata eşliğinde sohbet etsek daha güzel olur.” Diyerek ikizini tamamlayan George oldu. Eliza’nın dudaklarından minik bir kıkırtı dökülürken bu hepimizi sevindirmişti.

“Tamam o zaman. Hadi gidelim.” Eliza soran gözlerle bize baktı.

“Eee şey.” Dedim çekingence. “Eliza bavulun.” Dudakları büzüldü. “Evden kaçtım Hermione. Bir şey alamaya fırsatım kalmadı.” Haklıydı. Kıyafetleri toz içindeydi zaten. Sanırım hiç bir şey almamıştı evden. İç geçirdim.

 

“O zaman gidelim.” George bir elini bana, bir elini Eliza’ya uzattı. Eliza’nın yanakları kızarırken yavaşça George’un elini tuttu. Onun bu hallerine gelmeden edemedim ve onu bulmanın verdiği neşeyle bende George’un elini tuttum. O tanıdık çekilme hissi beni sarmalarken hala gülümsüyordum.


	3. Bölüm 3 - Eve Dönmek

Cisimlenmenin etkisi olan mide bulantısı hala devam ediyordu. Ama gene de fazla değildi ve onu görmezden gelebiliyordum. Grimmauld Meydanı 12 Numaranın mutfağında sessizce oturuyordum. Daha doğrusu oturuyorduk. Profesör Lupin, Sirius Black, Mrs Weasley, ikizler, Ron ve Hermione.

Buranın bir yoldaşlık olduğunu öğrendim. Profesör Dumbledore Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen’le savaşmak için kurmuş bu topluluğu. Şu an gördüklerim sadece bir kaç kişi. Daha bir çok insan varmış. Ve ölenlerde öyle...

Dikkatimi çeken ilk kişi Sirius Black olmuştu. Sonuçta aranan bir seri katildi o. Gördüğümde çığlıklar atıp kaçmamıştım. Şükürler olsun ki, bu rezillik olurdu ve eminim kalbini de kırardı. O an mantığımı kullandığım için hala şükrediyorum. Dumbledore onun burada olmasına izin vermişse eğer suçsuzdu. Bu işte başka şeyler var demekti. Ve tahminlerim doğru çıkmıştı. Profesör Lupin benim bakışlarımı gördüğünde Sirius Black’in suçsuz olduğunu aslında ihanet eden kişinin Peter Pettigrew olduğunu söylemişti. Sadece gülümsemiştim. Sirius ise beni gördüğü ilk andan beri beni incelediği bakışlarını sonunda gözlerime çevirmişti. Grimsi gözlerini kısmış ve şaşkınlıkla bana “Beni gördüğünde bağırıp kaçmamana oldukça şaşırdım?” demişti. Gülümsememi silmemiştim bende. “Eğer buradaysan masum olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ayrıca bilmiyorum ama insanlara bir söz hakkı tanımamız gerektiğini düşünürüm. Belki olduğun durumu yada kişiyi sen seçemezsin sonuçta.”

Doğruydu. Olduğun duruma seni getiren şey kararların olurdu. Ama kim olduğuna gelince... Kim olduğu seçemezdin. Sana bu hakkı tanımazdılar. Bir muggle olarak doğabilirsin. Yada melez. Belki büyücü dünyasının soylu ailelerinden birinde bir safkan. Belki de bir muggle doğumlu yada herkesin deyimiyle bulanık. Bunu seçme hakkın olmazdı. Sen doğarsın ve bir sıfatla hayatına devam edersin.

Sirius söylediklerimden etkilenmişti. Kaşlarını kaldırıp sırıttı ve “Bu kızı sevdim.” Demişti.

Ve evet şimdiye dönelim. Herkes rahatsız edici bir sessizliğe bürünmüş beni izliyordu. Niye kaçtığımı bilmek istiyorlardı. Niye evimi terk ettiğimi. Hah. Anlayabilirler mi anlatsam? Kendilerini benim yerime koyabilirler mi? Evet hiç sanmıyorum.

Sonunda Profesör Lupin dayanamadı. “Eliza.” Bakışlarım onun yorgun bakışlarıyla buluştu. “Evden neden kaçtığını anlatmak ister misin?” Profesör Remus J. Lupin. Hogwarts hayatım boyunca en çok sevdiğim öğretmen. Her zaman kibar ve ilgili birisiydi. Tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve başımı salladım. “Orada daha fazla kalamazdım. Sadece bu... Yeterli bir sebep Profesör.” O da başını salladı. “Anlıyorum.”

Anlıyor. Evet en azından o biraz anlıyor. Ailemi fark eden ilk kişi o olmuştu. “Onlara haber vermeliyiz.” Hızla başımı çevirdim ve Weasley ailesinin annesine baktım.

“Ah yok. Buna gerek yok Mrs Weasley.” Kaşlarımı çattım. “Baykuştan da, haberden de hoşlanacaklarını sanmıyorum.” Odadaki yetişkinlerin bakıştıkları gözümden kaçmamıştı.

“Eliza.” Dedi Mrs Weasley tereddütle. “Ne olursa olsun en azından haberleri olmalı.” İstemeden de olsa omuz silktim. “Onlar için bir şey fark etmeyecektir Mrs Weasley.” Gözlerindeki hüzün parçasını gördüğümde kalbim sıkıştı. Bu böyle olacaktı. ben hep acınan ve ezilen bir kız olacaktım. Bakışlarımı çevirdim ve mutfak raflarını izlemeye tercih ettim.

“Şöyle yapalım.” Dedi Profesör Lupin. “Yarın seninle eve gidelim.” Eve gitmek mi? Başımı hızla çevirdiğimde perçemlerim gözlerime düştüler. Aynı hızla onları geri attım ve Profesör Lupin’e baktım. Beni oraya götürmezdi. Kaçardım giderdim. Sokaklarda yaşardım. Kendimi korurdum. Okula kadar dayanırdım ama dönmeyeceğim!

“Profesör-” anlayışla bana gülümsedi.

“Eliza. Anlıyorum. Dönmek istemiyorsun. Dönmeyeceksin de.” İçimdeki rüzgarlar biraz da olsa dinmişti. Omuzlarımı indirdim ve derin bir nefes aldım. “Profesör Dumbledore burada kalmanı istiyor.” Ne dedi? Burada kalmak mı? Tüm yaz. Burada. Yoldaşlıkta. Yüzüme bir gülümseme yayıldı. İstemsiz bile olsa. “Ama eve dönüp ailene bunu bildirmeliyiz.” İtiraz etmeme izin vermedi. “Bende geleceğim. Ailene bizimle kalacağın bilgisini veririm ve sende eşyalarını alırsın.”

“Hogwarts’a buradan döneriz.” Dedi Hermione şen sesiyle. Tereddütlüydüm. O eve dönmek... Onları yeniden görmek. Hermione sandalyesini itip ayağa kalktı. Masayı hızla dönüp yanıma geldi. Elime uzanıp sıkıca tutarken yüzünde güven veren bir gülümseme vardı. “Bir kez daha Eliza. Sonra burada kalacaksın. Sonra.. Reşit olana kadar dönmezsin. Bir yolunu buluruz.”

İç geçirdim ve bende gülümsedim. Başımı salladım. Hermione sevinçle boynuma atılırken herkesin yüzünde tatlı bir gülümseme vardı.

Bana oldukça yabancı olan ama huzur veren bu yeni duyguya sıkı sıkı tutundum. Kollarımı Hermione’ye yavaşça doladım ve yeniden iç geçirdim.

“Hermione canım. Hadi Eliza’yı yukarı çıkar.” Hermione geri çekildiğinde gözlerinin nemli olduğunu gördüm. Ama o hızla başını çevirdi benden.

“Nerede kalacak?” dedi Ginny ilk kez konuşarak.

“Senin odanda Tonks kalıyor ara sıra. Benim odamdaki yatak boş. Orada kalır.”

“Tabii.” Dedi Mrs Weasley gülümseyerek. “Hadi Hermione. Eliza’yı odaya çıkar duş alsın. Bende yemek hazırlayayım. Ginny, tatlım bana yardım et.” Hermione’yle birlikte bende ayağa kalktım ve mutfaktan çıktım.

 

\---

 

Oda ne çok küçük ne de çok büyüktü. İki tane yatak, bir gardırop ve bir çalışma ve makyaj masası arasında bir şey vardı. Birde banyo elbette. Ben duşa girdiğimde Hermione odayı toparlamış ve bana kendi kıyafetlerinden çıkarmıştı.

Beden ölçülerimiz birbirine yakın olduğundan sorun olmamıştı. Bir kot ve koyu mor bir bluz. Hermione odaya girmeden fularımı da tekrar boğazıma doladım ve aynanın karşısına geçtim.

“Olmuşlar.” Dedi Hermione kahverengi saçlarla kaplı başını kapıdan uzatarak. Aynadan ona gülümsedim.

“Evet aynı ölçülerimiz.” Elimdeki lastikle saçlarımı dağınık topuz topladım ve ona döndüm.

“Eh hazırsan yemeğe inelim.”

“Olur.”

 

\---

 

Akşam yemeği oldukça eğlenceli geçmişti. Pembe saçlı oldukça sakar bir kız da bize katılmıştı. Hermione’nin bahsettiği Tonks’du. Daha doğrusu Nymphadora Tonks. Ama kesinlikle Nymphadora diye seslenilmesinden hoşlanmıyor. Bir metamorfmagus kendisi. İlk kez böyle biriyle karşılaşmıştım. Çok değişik ve aslında eğlenceliydi.

Eve gelip giden başka seherbazlarda oluyordu. Yoldaşlıkta en az Hogwarts kadar eğlenceliydi. İlk gecem oldukça güzeldi. Yani Profesör Lupin’in yarın sabah kahvaltıdan sonra eve gideceğimizi söyleyene kadar. Az olan neşem tamamen sönmüştü...

O gece pek uyumadım doğrusu. Gözlerim sabaha doğru kapandığında _evime_ ait bazı anılar doldu rüyalarıma. Ve işte şu an kahvaltı yapıyoruz ve birazdan _ailemin_ yanına gideceğiz. Harika.

Çatalımı masaya bıraktım ve sıcacık çayımdan bir yudum daha aldım.

“Eliza çıkalım mı?” başımı salladım ve sandalyeden kalktım.

“Bekleyin George gelsin.” Bakışlarım kapıda duran Fred’e döndü. Tek kaşım istemsizce kalktığında Fred sırıttı. “Akşam siz yattıktan sonra gürültüleri duymadınız mı?”

“Hayır.” Dedi Hermione. Ginny esneyerek mutfağa girdi. “Fred ve George bugün sizinle gelebilmek için annemle kavga ettiler.” Dedi gözlerini ovuşturarak. Niye gelmek istediler?

“Buna gerek yoktu. Zahmet etmeyin. Profesörle hallederdik.”

“Lupin itiraz etmedi. hem sandığını falan alacağız yardım ederiz dedik.” Fred bana göz kırptı ve dışarı çıktı. Sonra da “George geldi.” Diye seslendi.

“Hadi Eliza.” Dedi Profesör Lupin. “Şunu halledip gelelim ve sizde burada eve yardım edin.” Şaşkınlıkla onu takip edip koridora çıktım.

 

\---

 

Buraya tekrar dönmemeye çalışacağıma söz vermiştim kendime. Bu şehre, bu kasabaya, bu eve... Dönmeyecektim. Mecbur kalmadıkça. Durum acil olmadıkça. Ama işte buradayım.

Çocukluğumun geçtiği o şirin sokakta yürüyorum.

Oysaki her şey çok iyiydi. Babamın prensesi olarak büyümüştüm. Abimin gözdesi. Annem... Onunda her şeyiydim. Bana sevgisini çok göstermese bile, her sabah onun kokusu ile uyanırdım. Yanağımda ki busesiyle açardım gözlerimi. Abim de hep geç kalkardı. Kahvaltıya en son o inerdi. Babamın bağırtılarına aldırmaz benim yanıma gelirdi. Omuzlarımı tutardı nazikçe. Korkardı. Narin olduğum için korkardı beni incitmeye. Saçlarıma bir öpücük kondururdu.

Ama sonra her şey değişti.

On bir yaşıma yeni basmıştım. Haziran 23... Bir iki gün geçmemişti ki Hogwarts mektubum gelmişti. İşte o zaman her şey değişti. Bir cadı olduğum söylendi ve büyücülük okuluna çağrılıyordum. Bir cadı... Annem delirmişti. Ailede bir cadı vardı. Ben ise ne olduğunu anlamamıştım bile. Niye bu kadar delirdiler? Cadı kötü bir şey miydi?

Dumbledore’un gelmesi, açıklamaları... Hiç bir şey onları sakinleştirmemişti ama tek yararı okula gidecek olmamdı.

“Eliza.” Gözlerimi açtım ve Profesör Lupin’e baktım. “Hadi. Bizi eve götür.” İkizlere bakmamaya dikkat ederek önüme döndüm. Bana acımalarına gerek yoktu. O bakışları görmek istemiyordum.

Yürümeye başladım. Aklımdan da düşüncelerimi uzak tutmaya çalışıyordum. İyiler yada kötüler. Hepsi canımı yakıyordu... Beşinci evin bahçe kapısında durdum.

“Burası.” Dedim sakince. Sonra da bahçe kapısına uzandım. O an ellerimin titrediğini fark ettim. Duraksamamla birlikte diğerlerinin de nefesleri tuttuğunu hissettim. Hadi Eliza. Hadi! Son kez...

Omuzlarımda hissettiğim elle birlikte bir ürperti sardı vücudumu. Abim.. Abim gibi. Ama o değildi.

“Son kez Eliza.” İkizlerin senkronize olmuş sesiyle kendimi toparladım ve başımı salladım. Kapıyı itip bahçeye adımımı attım.

On adımda kendimi kapının önünde bulduğumda bu sefer düşünmeme izin vermeden hızla kapıyı tıkladım. Kalp atışlarım kulaklarımı doldurmuştu. İlk kez bu kadar korkuyordum. O manyak Barty Crouch bile beni böylesine korkutmamıştı. Za- Kapı bir anda açıldı. Ve karşımda annem vardı.

Ağzımı açtım ama vazgeçtim. O ise bekliyormuşçasına gülümsedi.  “Bakın kim gelmiş.”

“Merhaba Mrs Bloomwood.” Annemin gri gözleri arkamdaki Profesör Lupin’e kaydı. Ve anında yüzündeki gülüş ve gözlerindeki alay silindi.

“Kimsiniz?” dedi soğuk bir sesle.

“Ben Hogwarts Profesörü Remus Lupin.” Dedi. Ah evet yalan söylüyordu. Annemleri ikna etmek için hala Hogwarts’ta olduğunu söylüyordu. “Bunlarda asistanlarım Fred ve George Weasley.” Fred ve George’un bundan memnun olduklarını hiç sanmıyorum. Annemin gözleri tekrar bana döndüğünde hiç hoş olmayan ama tanıdık bir bakış vardı. O an iç sesim kaçmamış söylüyordu ve beni korumak isteyen kalkanım içimde kıpırdanıyordu.

“Kızımı getirdiğiniz için teşekkürler. Eliza içeri gir.”

“Hayır.” Dedim net bir sesle.

“Ne dedin sen?” gözlerinde öfke ateşi parladığında göz kapaklarımın mavi gözlerimi örtmesini sağladım. Kalkanımı kontrol altına alırken söylediğimi tekrarladım. “Hayır, _anne._ ”

“Bunu içerde konuşalım. Mr Bloomwood evde mi?”

“Evet burada.” Annem gözlerini benden ayırmadan geri çekildi ve içeri girmemize izin verdi.

“Eliza sen sandığını hazırla.”

“Ne sandığı?! Nereye gidiyor?”

“Tatile çıkıyorum.” Dedim ama bu onun daha da sinirlenmesine yol açtı. Hızla sağ kolumu kavradı.

“Bir yere gitmiyorsun.” Göz ucuyla Fred ve George’un asalarına uzandıklarını gördüm. Ama buna gerek kalmadı. Profesör uzanıp beni geri çekti. “Hadi Eliza. Ben ailenle konuşacağım.” Hızla başımı salladım ve merdivenlere yöneldim.

“Eliza annen sevimliymiş.” Dedi ikizlerden biri. Hangisi emin değilim.

“Ya öyledir.” Diye mırıldandım. İkinci kat koridorundaki sağdaki ilk kapı benim odamındı. İçeri girdiğimde her şey bıraktığım gibiydi. Ah. Bir şey hariç. Çekmecem. Kaşlarımı çattım. Tabi ya. Banka cüzdanıma bakmışlardı. Aman ne güzel.

“Gelin çocuklar.” İkizler içeri girdiğinde ben köşedeki sandığımı çoktan açmıştım. Dolabımdaki kıyafetleri sandığıma gelişi güzel atıyordum. Fazla kıyafetim yoktu zaten. Kitaplığımda bulunan kitaplarımı, defterlerimi, tüy kalemlerimi de sandığa fırlattım. Kazan ve iksir setim zaten sandıktaydı. Okuma kitaplarımın olduğu rafa yöneldim bu sefer. En sevdiklerimin hepsi buradaydı. Klasik kitaplar... Onları da sandığa koydum ve annemin yada abim emin değilim daha önceden karıştırdıkları çekmeceme yöneldim.

“Odan hem beyaz.” Gülümsedim. Çekmecemi bırakıp yatağımın üstünde oturan ikizlere döndüm.

“Beyaz güzeldir.”

“O kadar renkten niye beyaz.” En kısa zamanda hangi ikizin kim olduğunu çözmem gerek. Derin bir nefes aldım. “Çünkü-”

“Eliza!” odamın kapısı hızla savruldu. Kontrolü bir an için kaybettim ve kalkanımı açarak arkama döndüm.

Abim önce bana ve kalkanıma baktı. Sonra bakışları ikizlere döndü. “Annem bir şeyler söyledi.” Kalkanımı kapadım ve rahat görünmeye çalıştım.

“Ne dediyse doğru demiş.”

“Ukalalığı kes!”

“Bir şey yaptığım yok.” Döndüm ve çekmecemdeki kutuları ve bir kaç kağıdı sandığıma atıp sandığımı kapadım.

Biraz önce annemin yaptığının aynısını tekrarlayarak beni şaşırtmadı abim. Sağ kolumdaki keskin acıyla dudaklarımdan bir inleme döküldü.

“Bırak onu.” Hızla başımı çevirdim ve asalarını abime yöneltmiş ikizlere baktım.

“Ya ya. Okul dışında büyü yapamadığınızı biliyorum ucubeler.”

“Ve bu yasağın reşitlerde de kalktığını biliyorsundur ileri zekalı?” abimin elinin gevşediğini hissettim ve içimdeki kalkanı serbest bıraktım.

Bazen fiziksel hale bürünen kalkanım abimi benden bir kaç metre uzağa kapının kenarına fırlattı. Abim şaşkınlıkla üçümüzü baktı.

“Güzel hareket Eliza.”

“Sağol Fred yada George. Hangisiysen.”

“George.” Dedi ve gözlerini devirdiğine eminim.

“Seni buna pişman edeceğim cadı.” İçimdeki korku alevlense dahi gülümsedim ve kalkanımın dalgalanmasına izin verdim.

“Dene istersen Daniel?” benimle aynı olan gözlerini kıstı ve nefretle beni izledi. Ona ilk kez adıyla hitap etmiştim. Yaptıklarına rağmen, hakaretlerine rağmen hep abi demiştim. _Abi._ Babamdan sonra aşık olduğum ikinci insandı o.

“Yanacaksın.” Dediğinde kalkanım tekrar dalgalandı ve şu minicik kelime ile aklımda bir çok anı dolandı.

“Bizde söndürürüz” dedi George ve onu Fred tamamladı. “Aquamenti.” Abim tazyikli suyla ıslanırken kıkırdadım.

“Hareketlerine dikkat et-”

“-karşında ki bir kız.”

“Daha önemlisi kardeşin.”

“O cadı benim kardeşim değil!” senelerce yaptıklarına katlanmıştım ama hiç biri bunun kadar ağır değildi. Derin bir nefes aldım.

“Sende abim değilsin.” Dedim düz bir sesle.

“Hadi bakalım.” İkizler sandığımı aldı ve merdivenlere yöneldim. Eve gelirken olan korkularım tamamen yok olmuş içimde mutluluk vardı.

“Profesör.” Diye seslendi ikizler merdivenlerden inerken. Zaten onlarda odadan çıkıyordu.

“Gitme zamanı.” Profesör kapıya yöneldi, ikizlerde öyle ama ben... Babama bakıyordum. Belki on bir yaşında bıraktığım adamı bulabilirim diye. Ama hayır. O yoktu. Benim kahramanım yoktu.

“Bu eve asla dönme.” Dedi annem buz gibi sesiyle.

“Dönmeyeceğim zaten.”

“Güzel. Karşımıza da çıkma.” Canımı yaksa dahi gülümsedim. “Aklın kalmasın baba.”

“Senin ne abin ne baban ne de annen var!” abim hızla merdivenlerden indi.

“Haklısın ben onları seneler önce kaybettim.”

“Yanlış.” Dedi babam annemin sesinin aynı tonuyla. “Biz kızımızı kaybettik.”

Boğazımdaki düğümü yok saydım. “O zaman harika. Kimsenin canı yanmayacak.”

“Senin yanacak.” Abim pardon Daniel buz gibi gözlerle beni süzdü.

 

“Öyleyse o zamana kadar kendine iyi bak Daniel Bloomwood.” Cevap vermesini beklemeden evden çıktım ve kapıyı üstüme çektim. Son kez...


	4. Bölüm 4 - Gryffindor Olmak

Buz gibi olan parmak uçlarımla yavaşça boynumdaki ize dokundum. Yavaş yavaş siliniyordu ama biliyordum ki anısı hep kalbimde kalacaktı. Zaten hep böyle olmamış mıydı?

Fiziksel acı geçer ama manevi acısı bizimle kalır.

Pembe dudaklarım ailemin evinden geldiğimden beri ilk kez kıvrılarak bir tebessüm emaresi gösterdiler. Ancak bunda da berbattım. Bütün kaslarımı zorlamış gibiydim ve yeni kalkmış olmama rağmen kendimi şimdiden yorgun hissediyordum. Minik tebessümüm solmadan odanın kapısı yavaşça tıklatıldı ve kahverengi, kabarık saçlara sahip kafa içeri uzandı.

“Günaydın Eliza.”

“Günaydın Hermione.” Beni şaşırtmayacak bir şey varsa o da kesinlikle Hermione Granger’ın tatilde bile erkenden kalkmasıdır. Hogwarts’ta da ilk o uyanır o gün ki derslere hazırlanırdı.

Kapıyı biraz daha itip içeri doğru minik bir kaç adım attı. “Bende seni uyandırmaya geliyordum.” Oturduğum ayna karşısından kalktım ve dudaklarımda hayalet gibi duran gülümsemeyi biraz daha gerçekçi kılarak ona doğru yürüdüm.

“Bu sabah erkenciyim.”

“Evet.” yüzümdeki gülümseme onu da neşelendirmişti belli ki. Ailemin evinden döndüğümden beri yani beş gündür daha da görünmez hale gelmiştim. Çoğu vakit konuşmuyor, yemeğe inmiyordum. Gülmek ise hatırlamadığım bir eylemdi benim için. “O zaman hadi. Kahvaltı hazır.” Neşeyle arkasını döndü ve merdivenlerden hoplayarak indi.

Bende onu takip ederek Black malikanesinin eski merdivenlerini ağır ağır indim.

Mutfağa girdiğimde herkesin gözleri beni bulmuştu. Ancak hepsi fazla nazikti. Bana baktıklarını belli etmemek için başlarını çevirirlerken yeniden gülümsedim. “Günaydın.” Sakin ve huzurlu çıkan sesimle herkesi bir şaşkınlık dalgası sardı.

Tüm başlar bana dönerken bana ilk yanıt veren kişi, evin ben kadar kasvetli olan tek kişisiydi. “Günaydın Eliza.” Sirius’un dudaklarına da benimki gibi bir gülümseme yerleştiğinde onu inceleme fırsatım olmuştu.

Yakışıklıydı. Azkaban’da on iki sene geçirmiş olsa bile yakışıklılığı onunlaydı. Zamanında Hogwarts’ta çok can yaktığına eminim. Kıvırcık saçlar, ela gözler, çarpık bir gülüş ve meşhur Black asaleti. Onunla ilgilenmeyecek bir kız olacağını sanmıyorum. Ancak çökmüştü. İhanetin, suçlanmışlığın verdiği ağırlık bütün gençliğini götürmüştü. Ve aldığı kayıplar vardı birde. Düşüncelerimi kafamdan kovaladım ve masadaki yerime oturdum.

“Eliza tatlım. Bugün nasılsın?” Mrs Weasley’in yoldaşlığa geldiğimden beri bıkmadan sorduğu soruya bende bıkmadan cevap verdim. Ancak bugün başım sallayıp geçmeyecektim. Hepsinin benim için çabaladığını biliyordum. “Daha iyiyim Mrs Weasley, teşekkürler.” Herkesin yeniden şaşırdığını görünce yanaklarım istemsizce kızardı ama gülümsedim.

“Ah Miss Bloomwood.” Soyadımla gelen hitap ile başımı kaldırıp çaprazımda oturan ikizlere baktım. Hala kim kim çözemiyordum. Gözlerim adımı anan Weasley’e kitlendi ama konuşan diğeri olmuştu. Sanırım şu birbirlerini tamamlama işine alışsam iyi olur. “Bizde güneş mi açtı diyorduk.” Anlamayarak onlara bakarken Mrs Weasley atıldı.

“Kesin zevzekliği. Rahat bırakın kızı!” ancak annelerine aldırmadı ikisi de. İlk başta bana seslenen konuştu. “Oysa ki gülüşünüzle bizi aydınlatıyormuşsunuz. Göz kamaştırıyorsunuz.”

İltifatın güzelliği ile yanaklarım alev alırken dudaklarımdan bir kıkırtı döküldü. Bunu ilk kez görenlerde şaşırmıştı lakin herkes ortama ayak uydurdu. Hermione ve Ginny sessiz kahkahalar ile yanıma yerleşirlerken göz ucuyla beni izlediklerini biliyordum.

Kim bilir. Belki de benimde yeniden mutlu olma zamanım gelmişti. Yeniden ayağa kalkmamın, güçlü olmanın, gülümsenin. Belki de zaman, benim zamanımdı. Kim bilir?

 

\---

 

Kahvaltımız diğer günlere kıyasla daha güzel ve neşeli geçmişti. Ve bu kendimi daha iyi hissettirmişti. Hermione ve Ginny beni konuşmaya teşvik etmek için gevezelik ederken mutfak kapısı açıldı ve Remus Lupin içeri girdi.

Tüm konuşmalar kesilirken aynı anda tüm başlarda kapıya dönmüştü.

“Kingsley haber verdi. Acil bir toplantı olacakmış. Herkes geliyor.”

Mrs Weasley bizlere bakış attı. “Anne-” İkizler ve Ron aynı anda başlamışlardı ki Mrs Weasley’in sert bakışları ile susmak zorunda kaldılar. “Hayır canım, itiraz yok. Hemen!” kızlarla bende ayağa kalkarken ikizler gürültülü bir pop sesi ile yok oldular.

“Neler oluyor acaba?” Hermione bahçe merdivenlerini inerken telaşla dönüp arkasına bakıyordu. Gözlerindeki korku kalp atışlarımı hızlandırıyordu ancak gene de en sakinleri bendim.

“Bir an önce reşit olsak.” Ginny önündeki taşa bir tekme attı ve sonra mavi bakışlarını gökyüzüne çevirdi.

Yorum yapma gereğinde hissediyordum kendimi. “Umarım her şey yolundadır.” Dedim sessizce. “Umarım.” Diyerek bana katıldı Hermione.

Malikanenin arka bahçesi orta boyutlardaydı ve ev gibi o da fazlasıyla bakımsızdı. Tek tük ağaçlar vardı ama bir tanesi fazla ihtişamlıydı. Yüzyıllık çınar ağacı dallarıyla bahçeyi kucaklamış, sıcak yaz günlerinin kurtarıcısı olarak en güzel köşede boy gösteriyordu.

Kızlar ve Ron ile oraya doğru ilerlerken kimse konuşmadı. Kendimizi ağacın gölgesine attığımızda ikizler tekrar yanımızda belirmişti.

“On yedimizi çoktan doldurduk!” dedi ikisi de aynı anda.

“Ama mezun olmadınız.” Diye karşılık verdi Hermione sessizce.

“Ne fark eder ki?” ikisinin kayıtsız sesine kaşlarım çatıldı.

Yoldaşlık görevlerini ne sanıyordular? Şaka yapmak gibi mi? Düello etmeyi, ne düşünüyordular? Bunun okulda öğrendiğimiz gibi olduğunu mu? Selam ver, asanı çek, büyü at. Gerçek bir savaşta hiç biri olmuyordu. Düşmanın bir _düşman_ gibi davranıyordu. En acımasız büyüleri atıyor ve seni saf dışı bırakmak istiyordu. Bir çocuk yada yetişkin asla umursamıyorlardı. Büyücülük ahlakında savaşta dahi arkada vurmak yer almasa da bir çoğu paçasını kurtarmak için bunu yapıyordu.

“Çok şey.” Herkes sohbetini kesip bana döndü.

“Eliza?” dedi Hermione şaşkınca. “Çok şey?” ah doğru. Bir süredir düşüncelerimleydim ve onlar sohbet ediyordu. Ben de bir anda dalıvermiştim. Dudağımı ısırdım ama hemen toparlandım. Hafifçe bedenimi döndürüp ikizlere baktım. “Çok şey.” Diye yineledim. “Çok şey fark eder.”

İkizlerden birisinin kaşları çatılırken, diğerinin ise kalktı. Neler düşündüklerini söylemek zordu. Aynı yüz farklı şekiller... İkizlerin ilk farklılıkları buydu sanırım. Yada ben ilkini yaşıyordum. “Yoldaşlık’a katıldığınızda işlerin okuldakiler gibi olacağını mı düşünüyorsunuz? Arkanızı kollayan bir Profesör olmayacak. Sizi koruyan sınıf başkanları.” Sınıf başkanı dediğimde yüzlerinin buruşması gözle görülür biçimdeydi. “Orası gerçek hayat. Rakip selam verip büyü atmayacak. Aksine en ufak hatanızı bekleyecek.”

Söylediklerimin doğru olduğunun hepsi farkındaydı. Ortama büyük bir sessizlik çöktü. Ancak uzun sürmedi. Hermione hıçkırdığında bakışlarımız ona çevrildi. Ancak kuru bir hıçkırıktı.

“Çocuklar.” Dedim çatallaşan sesimle. Herkese tek tek baktım ve en son ikizlerde durdum. “Bu tehlikeli. Fazlasıyla.”

Ortam yeniden sessizleşmişti.

Üç büyücü turnuvası bitip Harry bize haberi getirdiğinde bazı şeyler değişmişti.

Ortamlarımız sessizleşmiş, herkese bir karamsarlık ve gerginlik gelmişti. Çoğu şeyde umudumuzu kaybediyorduk. Bardağa artık dolu tarafından çok boştan bakıyorduk. Zaman değişmişti... Zor günler yaklaşıyordu.

“Eliza!” ikizler aynı anda adımı haykırdığında olduğum yerde zıpladım. Sadece ben değil diğerleri de aynı tepkiyi vermişti.

“Efendim?”

“Bir şey soracağız.” İkizler hafifçe gülümsedi ve yerlerini değişip yanıma geldiler. Bir tanesi Ginny’i iteledi. Ginny ters ters baktı ama hiç biri aldırmadı.

İkizler asla normal soru sormazlar, _asla._ “Evet?” sesimdeki tereddüt azdı ancak hissedilebiliyordu da. Bu ikizler dengemi bozuyor.

“Sen nasıl Gryffindorsun?”

Ah evet. dudaklarım gülümseme ve şaşkınlık ifadeleri arasında gidip geliyordu. Kaşlarım çatıldı. İkizlerin normal sorular sormadığını söylemiştim. “Bildiğiniz Gryffindorum işte.” Espri maksatlı söylediğim bir şey değildi. Normal bir Gryffindordum. Sadece daha sessiz ve olayların içinde olmayan bir Gryffindordum.

Ron kaşlarını çatıp esprimi yaptın dercesine baktı. Gözlerimi devirmeden edemedim.

“Onu demiyoruz.” Dedi ikizlerden biri. “Kast ettiğimiz” diye devam etti diğeri. “sende ki Gryffindor cesareti nerede?”

Ginny homurdandı. “Herkes cesaretini ulu orta sergilemek zorunda değildir.”

“Sen sus küçük kız kardeş.” Dediler bir ağızdan ve beklenti dolu gözlerle bana baktılar.

“Şey” gözlerim şaşkınca etrafımda dolandı. Ne diyecektim şimdi ben bunlara?

Zamanında fazlasıyla cesurdum. Hakkımı savunan herkese cevap veren. Ama sonra birisi kum saatini çevirdi ve her şey yerle bir oldu. Ben tersine akıyordum. Cesur Eliza içimdeki duvarların arkasına saklanmıştı. Herkese cevap veren Eliza ise karanlıkta saklanıyordu. Çünkü ikisi de kötü birer ders almıştı ve beni terk etmişlerdi. Okula gitmeden. Seçmen şapka başıma konulmadan gitmişlerdi.

“İçimde bir yerlerde.” Yuvarlak bir cevap en mantıklısıydı. Herkes güldü. Ancak ikizlerin bunun peşini bırakmayacağı belliydi.

Hermione. Ah kurtarıcı meleğim.

Fred yada George. Hala ama _hala alışamadım._ Yeniden konuşmak istediğinde Hermione onları susturmuştu. “Çocuklar. Yeter.”

“Of Granger çok sıkıcısın.”

“Her ortama lazımım.” Dedi Hermione onlara aldırmadan. Yeniden güldüler. Ben ise bu kendi aralarındaki minik diyalogları merakla izliyordum. Zevkli ve neşeliydiler. Ve... Şu ara _herkesin_ biraz neşeye ihtiyacı vardı. Aslında her ortama bir Hermione Granger yerine, her ortama Fred ve George Weasley lazımdı.

“Seçmen şapkanın seçim işlerini anlamıyorum.” Diye mırıldandı ikizlerden biri. En kısa zamanda onları ayırt etmeliyim. Diğeri Ron’a alaylı bir bakış attı.

“Kesinlikle öyle kardeşim. Bu bastıbacağı da nasıl Gryffindor’a seçti, senelerdir düşünürüm.”

Ron tatlı bir kızarıklığa bürünürken abilerine tepki verdi. Onların atışırken bende seçmen şapkanın başıma takıldığı günü anımsadım.

****

**_Hah. İşte bir karar anı daha. Hufflepuff senin evin olabilir küçük kız. Ravenclaw’da da iyi olabilirsin. Çalışkansın. Başarılısın. Mükemmel bir cadı olacaksın. Ama başka bir şeyler görüyorum. Duvarlarının arkasında dolanan aslanı görüyorum. Sen cesareti mantığıyla kullanan ve anlamını bilen birisin. Cesaretin senin ışığın olacak Blomwood. Sen cesaretini en önemli büyü için kullanacak bir cadısın._ **

_Şapkanın sözleri nutkumun tutulmasına yol açmıştı. Büyü mü? En önemli büyü mü? Ne ki bu? Neden kullanacağım ki? Şapkanın kıs kıs güldüğünü duyduğumda sinirlendim. Benimle dalga geçiyor olmalıydı._

**_En önemli büyü evet. “F” ile başlıyor. “K” ile sonlanıyor._ ** _Tekrar güldü. **Bu bilmece ve sırrın olsun senin.**_

_Ben daha cevap veremeden son sözünü salona haykırmıştı. **–GRYFFİNDOR!!!!!!**_

 

Hala o ilk gün ki kadar şaşkındım. Hufflepuff yada Ravenclaw’ı düşünmüştüm ama Gryffindor benim için tam bir sürprizdi. Cesaretini kaybetmiş bir kız, cesurların evine gidiyordu. Komik bir ironiydi aslında. Ve elbette şapkanın bana söylediği minik bilmece.

Senelerce kütüphanede f ile başlayıp k ile biten büyüyü aramıştım. Karanlık büyü kitaplarına bile bakmıştım ama bulamamıştım. En sonunda umursamamaya başladım. Çünkü bu durum sinir bozucu oluyordu.

“Sersemce davrandığını biliyorum.” Konular kapanıyor herkes başka şeylere geçiyordu. Ancak ben o aralar düşündüğüm için kapanmış sohbetleri yeniden açıyordum yada insanların umursamadığı konuları. Herkes şaşırıyordu bu sefer. Mesela şu an. Hepsi örnek birer surat ifadesi ile bana bakıyordu.

Dudaklarım hafifçe kıvrıldı ve yerdeki çimlerden yolup onlarla oynamaya başladım. “Şapkayı diyorum.” Kirpiklerimin altından onları süzdüm. “Bazen cidden sersemce davranıyor.”

“Ne yani ben Gryffindor olamaz mıyım?” şaşkınca başımı kaldırdım. Ron saçlarının rengine bürünmüş bir yüzle beni izliyordu. Öfkeliydi ve hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

Dudaklarım bir o şekli aldı, şaşkınca gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. “Ah hayır Ron.” Yanaklarım kızarırken şu sonradan konuşma huyumdan nefret ettim. “Kast ettiğim benim seçimimdi.”

“Yani?” dedi Ginny kafa karışıklığı yaşayan bir ses tonuyla.

“Benim seçimimde bir çok şey saçmalamıştı.” Omuz silktim. “Hufflepuff’ta olmam gerektiğini söyleyip Gryffindor’a seçti.” Onlara her şeyi elbette diyemezdim. Ancak söylediğimde doğruydu.

“Aldırma Eliza.” İkizlerden birisi. Sırıttı. “Şapka saçmalar ama doğru kararlar alır.” Bana göz kırparken gülümsemeye çalıştım. Yüz kaslarım zorlansa da bu sefer ki gülümsemem gerçek bir gülümsemeydi.

“George haklı.” Oh sonunda isimleriyle hitap ediyorlar. Bakışlarımı Fred’e çevirdim. “Bir gün bir Gryffindor aslanı olacağına eminiz.”

“Öyle.” Diyerek onları destekledi Ron’da.

“O zaten bir Gryffindor. İlla kanıtlaması gerekmez.” Hermione muggle okullarındaki o katı öğretmenler gibi onları süzdü. Aslında biraz anaç bir tavrı vardı. Beni koruması... Güzeldi.

“Hayır Hermione.” Dedim iç geçirerek. “Kanıtlamam gerekir.”

“Ama Eliza-”

Onu susturdum. “Senelerdir Gryffindorum ama varlığımdan bile çoğu kişi haberdar değil.” İkizlerin bakışlarını kaçırdıklarını fark ettim. “Bir Gryffindor gibi davranmalıyım.”

“Öyle davranıyorsun.” Diye mırıldandığını duydum. Uzanıp elini tuttum. “Ama gene de rüştümü ispatlamalıyım.”

Herkes kahkaha atarken ben daha sessiz bir şekilde güldüm. “Bak bu rüştünü ispatlama işini sevdim.” Dedi George. Uzanıp elimi sıktı. Peşine de Fred. Yanaklarım kızarırken bakışlarımı kaçırdım.

“Kesinlikle kardeşim. Herkes artık rüştünü ispatlamalı! Tüm Gryffindor!” Ginny de onay verirken Hermione tereddütlüydü.

Aslında.. İkizlerin bunu benim için yaptıklarını görebiliyordum. _Rüştünü ispatlamak_ aslında ben buradayım demekti. Ve sırf ben kendimi kötü hissetmeyeyim diye yapıyorlardı. Gülümsemem seneler sonra yüzümde uzun bir yer edindi.

 

\---

 

Bahçe merdivenlerini çıkıp minik holden mutfağa girdik hepimiz. Toplantının bitmiş olduğunu haber vermişti huysuz ev cini.

Kah hüzünlü kah kahkahalarla güzel bir sohbetti bizim için. Tabii toplantı da olmayı yeğlerdik hepimiz. Ancak güneşli bir havada minik bahçede oturmak hepimize iyi gelmişti. Ginny, Hermione ve bana geçen seneki yatakhane kavgasından birini anlatıyordu. Hermione sessizce kıkırdarken ben her zamanki gibi minik bir gülümseme ile onu dinliyordum.

“Sonra Kate geldi. Ve odayı öyle görünce-” sesleri artık duymaz olmuştum.

Gördüğüm şey ile mutfak kapısında öylece kalakalmıştım.

Sanmıştım ki... Sanmıştım ki toplantı bittiğine göre tüm yoldaşlık üyeleri giderdi. Ve... Düşüncelerimi toparlayamıyordum bile.

Geçen sene dersimize giren –daha doğrusu girdiğini sandığımız- Profesör, ah Deli Göz Moody, mutfakta bir köşede Remus Lupin ile konuşuyordu. _Gerçek Moody._ Derin bir nefes aldım. O gerçek Moody’di. Beni öldürmeye çalışan, Azkaban kaçağı bir ölüm yiyen değil. Yeniden bir nefes aldım. Ciğerlerim oksijen yetersizliği çekiyor ve yanıyorlardı. Kanım damarlarımda kaynıyordu. Ve kalbim, beynimin verdiği sakinlik emrinin aksine deli gibi atıyor ve göğüs kafesimi zorluyordu. Ciğerlerimi yeniden havayla doldurdum.

“Eliza!” adımın yüksek sesle anılması ile gözlerimi Moody’den kaçırdım. Hermione beni sarsıyordu ve gözlerinde endişe vardı. Aynı şekilde diğerleri de şüpheyle beni izliyordu.

“Eliza.” Dedi Remus Lupin tereddütle. “O gerçek-”

Kuruyan dudaklarımı ıslattım ve başımı hafifçe salladım. “Biliyorum Profesör. O gerçek.” Kaçamak bakışlarla Moody’e baktım. homurdanıyordu. “Şey” dedim şüpheyle “ben affedersiniz. Yani.”

“Sorun yok tatlım.” Mrs Weasley sevecenlikle yanıma geldi. “Anlıyoruz.” Onun bu anaç tavrına güzel bir karşılık vermek isterdim ama elimi kıpırdatmaya halim bile yoktu.

“Onu oturmalıyız. Bembeyaz oldu.” İkizlerin sesi ile kendime kızdım.

Hah, evet. Eliza Bloomwood. Küçük korkak Gryffindor. Çekingen ve korunmaya muhtaç Eliza.

Ben bu muydum sahiden? Dışarıdan bakınca sevgiye korunmaya muhtaç bir kız. Ölümün pençelerinden kaçmış kurtulmuş ama izlerinin korkularını tadan bir kız. Bu değildim. _Bu değilsin!_ Diye haykırdı içimde saklanan cesur Eliza’da.

Ben aileme karşı hassas korumasızdım belki ancak dışarıya değildim. Bir savaş meydanındaydım. Kendimi korumalıydım. Beni benden başkası kurtaramazdı.

“Ben iyiyim.” Net ve gür çıkan sesim başta ben olmak üzere odada ki herkesi şaşırttı.

“Bloomwood.” Moody’nin homurdanarak bana seslenmesi irkilmemi engellememişti. “Duyduğuma göre sahte halim seni korkutmuş.” Sesinde bir merak, hafif bir alay vardı. Muhtemelen o da nasıl bir Gryffindor olduğumu sorguluyordu.

Kaşlarım kalktı. “Korkmadım efendim.” Yalan söylüyordum elbette. Korkmuştum. Deli gibi korkmuştum. Boğazıma sarılmış ölümün soğuk eli, belime yaslanmış o asa. Katilimin dudaklarından dökülecek minicik bir söze bağlıydı o an hayatım. Nefes almam bir hapishane kaçkınına bağlıydı. Ve ben korkmuştum. Yeniden ve yeniden ölümün korkusunu kalbimde hissetmiştim. Ancak biraz önce bahçede olan konuşmaları hatırladım. Bir Gryffindor gibi davranmam gerektiğini biliyordum. Arkadaşlarımı ve aslında daha çok kendimi hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordum. Rüştümü hemen ispatlayamazdım belki ama minik adımlarda içimdeki Cesur Eliza’nın ortaya çıkmasına öncü olabilirdi. Bunları düşünerek omuzlarımı dikleştirdim. “Ama ölümü hissetmek, o soğuk nefesini teninde hissetmek iz bırakır.”

Normal gözünü kısıp gözlerime bakarken, anormal gözü ise beni süzüyordu. Yeniden homurdandı. “Aptal Gryffindor cesareti.”

 

Diğerleriyle birlikte dudaklarımdan bir kıkırtı döküldü. Sanırım bu duymak istediğim şeydi. Gözlerim ikizlerle buluştu. İkisi de baş parmaklarını havaya kaldırıp beni onayladılar. Sanırım şapka hata yapmamıştı. Gryffindor benim evimdi.


End file.
